


Love is just the Beginning

by SunnyBunny96



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBunny96/pseuds/SunnyBunny96
Summary: This story pics up after my other story Love and War and follows Mulder and Scully as they navigate life after WW2
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the sequel to Love and War :) This story starts once they arrive back in the US. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter rating: T

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All mistakes are my own.

\---------------------------------------------

_8 th of July 1945 – New York City, New York_

It was late in the afternoon, nearly evening, when the cargo ship sailed into New York harbour and docked at the Port of New York, a resounding horn alerting all passengers and those nearby the people on board were about to disembark.

“Mom, Melissa” Scully exclaimed when she spotted her Mother and Sister through the throng of people waiting to greet loved ones. She raced over to the pair Mulder trailing behind her, and ran into her Mother’s waiting arms, wrapping her arms around the older woman in a fierce hug.

“I thought we agreed since the ship wasn’t getting in until late, I’d come down tomorrow and we’d be see each other then” Scully said when they broke apart, before embracing her sister, as Melissa announced “my turn”.

“I know, but we haven’t seen you in well over a year and I needed to give my baby girl a hug, so we booked a room at the same hotel you said you’d be spending the night and we can all travel back home together tomorrow” Maggie replied cupping her daughters cheek when she and her older sister parted, “I’ve missed you”.

“I’ve missed you two as well” Scully said smiling brightly.

“So how long is my baby girl going to be staying with me?” Maggie asked still taking in the sight of seeing her daughter after so long.

“Only a few weeks, since I’ve just returned from service the hospital has allowed me a three week period to arrange my affairs and find accommodation. If I can’t find anything there will also be temporary accommodation available the hospital uses to house some nurses” Scully replied hoping that would satisfy her Mother.

“So who’s the good looking male specimen behind you?” Melissa abruptly asked with a raised eyebrow, before her Mother protested that Scully could stay longer if she needed.

“What oh Mom, Melissa, this is Mulder” Scully replied suddenly remembering he was still standing there, and clutching his hand in hers.

“So this is the infamous Mulder, who’s stolen my sister’s heart” Melissa said sizing him up and holding her hand out “I’m Melissa”.

“Oh this is Fox” Maggie commented now very interested in the stranger.

“Mom I’ve told you, he goes by Mulder” Scully replied with a roll of her eyes, knowing it was highly unlikely she’d be able to persuade her Mother to call him something other than his given name.

“It’s nice to meet you both” Mulder said slightly awkwardly, shaking Melissa’s and Maggie’s hands.

“You’ll have to come for dinner next Saturday Fox” Maggie suggested smiling and looking expectantly at her daughter.

“Oh I don’t know Mom, we’ve only just got back” Scully started when she noticed Mulder looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“No it’s okay Scully that would be lovely, thank you” Mulder replied wanting to make a good impression.

“Fantastic” Maggie said beaming excitedly.

\---------------------------------------------

_14 th of July 1945 – Baltimore, Maryland_

“Lover boy is here” Melissa yelled out when she spotted Mulder walking up the driveway.

“Stop teasing your sister” Maggie replied sternly knowing Scully was nervous about the dinner, she’d been awfully quiet as she helped her Mother prepare dinner.

“I’m coming. Please don’t accost him before I have a chance to say hello” Scully added wiping her hands on a dish towel and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before walking over to the front door.

“Hi” Mulder said with a smile on his face, when the door opened to reveal Scully.

“Hi” Scully replied returning his smile and moving forward to wrap her arms around him in a quick embrace, before pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss.

“Come in” Scully said when they broke apart, gesturing for him to cross the threshold, and quickly squeezing his hand sensing he was also nervous.

“Nice to see you again Fox” Maggie said coming out of the kitchen and ushering him into the living room, all while ignoring the little huff Scully made at the use of his first name. 

“Nice to see you too” Mulder replied with a polite smile.

“Hi Mulder” Melissa added from where she was sitting in one of the arm chairs, a glass of wine in her hand and a shit eating grin on her face.

“Hi Melissa” Mulder replied giving her a small wave and a smile.

“Why don’t you come and help me get the last of dinner in Melissa and Dana can show Fox around?” Maggie said pointedly looking at her eldest daughter, and rolling her eyes when said daughter made a show of being put out as she got up.

“Is this your father?” Mulder asked as Scully started showing him around the living room. He’d immediately spotted a picture of a young man in a naval uniform, with a curly haired redheaded toddler sitting atop his shoulders.

“Yes, that’s him and I when I was around two and a half. He’d just gotten back from his latest tour of duty, and Mom says I didn’t let him out of my sight for three days” Scully replied chuckling, before becoming melancholy, “this is the first time I’ve been back in this house since his passing”.

“I’m sorry, come here” Mulder said pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

\---------------------------------------------

“Thank you for having me Mrs Scully, but I better get going now” Mulder said when the night was coming to a close around 10pm. The dinner had gone relatively well, there had been animated chatter around the table, all three women including him in the conversation, and Mulder didn’t remember the last time he had such a good home cooked meal.

“Oh no it’s late Fox, I’d feel much better if you didn’t drive in the dark and stayed the night here. You can sleep in Charlie and Bill’s old room” Maggie replied concerned.

“Umm ahhh, okay thank you” Mulder replied awkwardly not expecting the invitation.

“Great it’s settled then. I’ll leave Dana to show where everything is” Maggie said happily.

“This way” Scully added gesturing towards the stairs and taking his hand in hers, as she led him to his room for the night, “the bed’s already made and bathroom is across the hall, if you want to freshen up there’s towels in the draw below the sink”.

“Thanks” Mulder replied pulling her into an embrace.

“I better not stay long, although my Mother is already smitten with you, she is a devout catholic, and I don’t need to give my sister any more ammunition to tease me” Scully said chuckling as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

“I love you” Mulder replied and kissing the top of her head, after a few minutes of enjoying some time alone together.

“I love you too” Scully said lifting her head to smile at him before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

\---------------------------------------------

_15 th of July 1945 – Baltimore, Maryland_

“I’ll see you when I get home later today” Scully said giving her mother a hug goodbye. They’d woken up at 6am and Maggie had cooked them a big breakfast, before they hit the road for the three hour journey to New York in Mulder’s black 1940 series 62 Cadillac.

“Did you have a look through those newspapers I brought along yesterday?” Mulder asked when they were around halfway to their destination. The ride so far had been spent mostly in comfortable silence looking out at the scenery of home, the couple chatting sporadically.

“Yeah, I’ve got them all in my bag. I circled all the places for rent that are within Ellen and my budget” Scully replied reaching down in front of her to retrieve the pieces of paper, “I circled around 8 so it should be a big day”. 

“That’s okay, I’ve got nothing but time until the next semester of college begins” Mulder said looking over at her and smiling, before asking “where are we meeting Ellen gain?

“She’s staying with her parents at the moment in Brooklyn and will catch the subway to Fulton Street where we’ll meet up with her” Scully replied smiling back at him and grasping his right hand.

\---------------------------------------------

“It’s getting late, we can probably only go see one other place, before I need to catch the train back to Baltimore” Scully said as the exited an apartment building. They’d spent the last five hours, apart from a small lunch break, viewing different apartments for rent. So far though they hadn’t had any luck, the apartments were either too small, too close to falling apart, too close to some undesirable areas and too far away from easy access to public transport, which was a key criteria as neither women owned a car.

“Well this place is only a couple of blocks away, why don’t we go check it out?” Mulder asked pointing at one of the circled adverts in the newspaper Scully was holding.

“Sure” both women agreed.

A few minutes later they arrived at the apartment block in the lower east side and made their way to apartment 6C. The two bedroom 500 square foot apartment was pretty small, but it was recently renovated and the two bedrooms and one bathroom came off from the small kitchen and living/dining area.

“What do you think?” Mulder asked as they finished looking around.

“I like it, it’s small, but has everything we need and Ellen and I can afford to split the rent of $45 a month. Plus the commute to work won’t be long for both of us, we can catch the subway and be there in twenty minutes” Scully replied happily looking around the empty apartment, “what about you Ellen?”

“I really like it, the size doesn’t bother me, we spent over a year sharing a much smaller space. We’ll need to look at getting some basic furniture, but that should be easy enough. Want to talk to the landlord about applying today?” Ellen asked eagerly.

“Yeah let’s go find him. I want to make sure we don’t miss our opportunity here, he did mention some other people were looking at the apartment” Scully replied grabbing Mulder’s hand in hers.

“Oh and let me just set one ground rule. Can you minimize the cutesy couple behaviour in my presence, I don’t need any more reminders of my lack of love life, my Mother’s already hounding me to find a nice guy to settle down with” Ellen said as they headed out the door only partly joking.

\---------------------------------------------

Please review, I love getting your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to PrezioseStelle, Lostmarbles, Sanjuktachatterjee and dr_scully for reviewing I’m glad you all like the sequel, and thank you to those of you who left kudos as well.
> 
> Chapter rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)

_26 th of July 1945 – New York City, New York_

“I think that’s the last box” Mulder said as he made his way into what was finally Ellen and Scully’s new apartment. After submitting their application, it had taken another week before they were informed they would be the new tenants of the apartment, and a few more days before the paperwork was signed, and they were able to move in.

That morning Mulder had driven to Baltimore to move Scully and her belongings to New York. Luckily she didn’t own much, mainly just clothes and some personal effects, so everything easily fit in his car.

“Thank you, can you place it over here” Scully replied from where she sat on the floor of her room, pulling her toiletries and her beloved coffee pot out from her suitcase.

“Sure” Mulder said placing the box down and kissing the top of her head, before sitting next to her.

“It’s looking good, now we just need furniture” Ellen said looking around the bare apartment from where she stood outside both rooms. She’d arrived earlier in the morning from Brooklyn. One of her older brother’s hired a small truck to move her bed, and clothing, along with a small couch her parent’s gave her, since they had recently purchased a new one.

“That can wait until later. How about I take you two out for dinner, my treat. There’s a really good Italian place nearby” Mulder suggested smiling.

“I won’t say no to food” Ellen replied eagerly.

“Sure, I’m starving, I only ended up having that apple for lunch” Scully replied her stomach rumbling.

“Great” Mulder said standing up before offering Scully a hand up to, before ushering the pair out the door.

Over the next few days Mulder played tour guide to Scully on her remaining days off before she started work. He took her to the most popular spots in the city, including Times Square, the Statue of Liberty, Central Park and the Empire State Building, before taking her to one of his favourite restaurants on Friday night. Typically he didn’t like fancy restaurants, but they’d gone there many times while he was growing up, and he had a lot of good memories of Samantha there. So he’d wanted to share the place with Scully.

\---------------------------------------------

_31 st of July 1945 – New York City, New York_

“How was your first day?” Mulder asked when he met her at the hospital entrance after her first shift, they’d decided to go to dinner together to celebrate.

“It was good, really busy. A lot of induction information for the first few hours, and then there was a big accident on the docks that came in, luckily everyone will be fine though” Scully replied clasping his hand in hers.

“I’m glad. Where would you like to go for dinner?” Mulder asked kissing her on the cheek.

“I passed this little diner that looked good, when I went to grab some lunch. How about we try there? It’s nothing fancy, but it looked cosy” Scully suggested, wanting to get away from the hospital staff who were staring at them.

“Sure sounds good to me, lead the way” Mulder replied, enjoying the chance to spend some time with her, even if there were hundreds of people milling about.

“This is it” Scully said when they reached their destination, a small delicatessen/diner filled with patrons.

“Oh I forgot this was here, I used to come here all the time when I was in high school. They make the best pastrami sandwiches on rye and egg salad in New York” Mulder replied as they entered the establishment and took a seat in one of the booths.

“Fox Mulder, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” an elderly woman said as she walked up to their table with a notepad in hand.

“Mrs Russo, I can’t believe you still work here” Mulder exclaimed standing up to give the old woman a hug.

“Well I’ve got to pay the bills somehow, and who is this lovely lady you’re with?” Mrs Russo asked turning her attention to Scully.

“Oh this is Dana Scully” Mulder replied beaming.

“It lovely to meet you, I knew Fox would find himself a special girl” Mrs Russo said with a kind smile before turning back to Mulder, “now do you want your usual of our Italian burger and chocolate milkshake for both of you?”

“Oh I don’t know. What do you feel like?” Mulder asked Scully not wanting to force her to eat a greasy burger if she was in the mood for something light.

“It’s okay Mulder that actually sounds delicious” Scully replied liking the sound of the meal after being on her feet all day.

“Great, I’ll let the kitchen know and don’t worry it’s all on the house tonight” Mrs Russo said smiling.

\---------------------------------------------

_5 th of August 1945 – New York City, New York_

“Where do you want to go to first?” Mulder asked as they headed down the stairwell of her building to go shopping for furniture. She’d had a mattress and bed frame delivered the day after she moved in, but she hadn’t had a chance yet to get any other furniture or items for the apartment

“Let’s start with Sachs, I really need to put my clothes away in something other than a suitcase or a box” Scully replied hating the disorganisation of her room currently.

“Okay, I think there’s one only a few blocks from here” Mulder said taking her hand in his, and leading her towards the store. The proximity to major stores, shopping strips and attractions was definitely another plus of the apartment.

“There’s so much to choose from” Scully replied her eyes wide as they made their way into the store, after the ten minute walk. She quickly zeroed in on a matching wooden bedside table and chest of drawers, dragging Mulder by the hand to look at the items.

“They’re nice” Mulder commented as she appraised the items, a satisfied smile telling him she’d made up her mind, “anything else you’d like to look at?”

“There’s more I like, but realistically with my queen sized bed, this is all that would really fit in my room” Scully replied longingly looking at the dark wooden cabinetry.

“Maybe you one day you and I can come here again and pick out some stuff for a place together” Mulder suggested smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“That sounds nice” Scully replied leaning into his side.

\---------------------------------------------

“So you and I have been summoned” Mulder said when they sat down in a small café to order lunch, taking a break from the shopping. Although they had ticked off the main items on Scully’s list they were going to continue looking for some new towels, as well as crockery/cutlery and other appliances.

“What do you mean?” Scully asked confused, thanking the waitress as she took their drink and food order.

“It seems the New York gossip circle is still alive and well. People have noticed you and I out together, and rumours of us dating got back to my Mother, so she’s requested I bring you to dinner on Saturday night” Mulder explained apprehensively.

“Oh” Scully replied taking in the information, “okay do I need to dress up for dinner?”

“Umm a little, probably what you’d wear to church on Sunday. Sorry to spring this on you” Mulder said apologetically, already running through the number of awkward scenarios that might arise during the dinner, if his parents couldn’t get past the fact Scully was not from a well-known New York family.

“It’s okay, I was going to have to meet them eventually. Maybe quicker than we thought, but you’ve already met my Mom and Sister, so I guess it’s only fair I meet your family too” Scully replied reaching across the table to grasp his hand comfortingly.

“I know. I just really want them to like you, but I also know we should be prepared for them to say some not so nice things, and lord knows whether my dad will be sober during the meal” Mulder said squeezing her hand back, concern showing in his brown eyes.

“It’s okay, I’ve always been outspoken so I’ve had my fair share of unpleasantries from people. Nothing they say is going to change how I feel about you” Scully replied leaning over the table to give him a quick kiss, just as their food and drinks arrived.

\---------------------------------------------

Please review.


End file.
